


Waiting

by younoknowme93



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, vegeta POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wanting to write something for this pairing.  (I might write a longer story for this pairing) Vegeta muses over his mate his nature while he waits for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kind of short. There isn't much that happens, and it's mostly just Vegeta thinking, but I wanted to ease into writing about this couple. I hope you enjoy. Onward my ducklings.

No one can fight their nature.  A strong person will be strong, and a weak person will be weak.  I have met countless species-and exterminated quite a few, and this truth still stands.  No one can fight their nature.  One can disguise it.  Hide it from the view of others.  Saiyans are no different.  It is in our nature to fight.  That is why we were able to send our young to other planets.  Our infants would grow to be fighters.  It doesn’t matter the way in which they were brought up, true Saiyans will always be fighters. 

No one can fight their nature.  Some are destined to rule and others are destined to be ruled.  Some are dominant and some are submissive.  Anyone can fake and pretend, but their true nature always stays intact.  I am no different.  I loathe this side of me.  Years.  I spent years training my body- not just in strength and powers.  I spent years trying to retrain my body.  Trying to change my nature.  The truth still stands.  No one can fight their nature.  I have tried.  I loathe the thought of failing. 

My strength will never be greater than Kakarots.  Kakarot.  He cannot fight his nature either.  There are things that I have not told him.  Secrets about himself.  We have prolonged our future and he does not even know it yet.  His wife will die, as will mine, but we will still have centuries left to our lives.  That is if the earth doesn’t fall under attack by the strongest creature in the galaxy again.  I have never seen a Saiyan die of old age.  His wife will die, as will mine.  When we have both lost our temporary lovers, and we have both had time to heal from the rawness.  At that point I will tell him. 

I was a child when he was born.  I was five years of age nearly six.  Young but old enough to bid fair well to my mate.  He would have been gone for five years and returned after conquering the planet he was sent to.  Earth.  Kakarot.  I was close to his mother and father, and being his mate, they asked that I name him.  Kakarot.  Raditz claimed that his younger brother would never be taken seriously with that name.  I was a child and only knew how to rely on my nature.  My mate was to be sent away for a length of time.  I wanted to give him a name that… A name that would keep him strong.  No one can fight their nature.  

At the age of seven, I was taken in by Frieza.  Before I turned eight, Planet Vegeta was destroyed.  It was a painful truth, but I took solace in knowing that my mate would not have returned yet.  There are many things that I should tell Kakarot.  Does he wonder why he desires my presence over anyone else?  We have time.  I will not spoil the life he created in my absence.  After all, he did not know about me.  He did not know how nights I would long for him.  He did not know the excitement I felt at the prospective of meeting him again.  A delayed meeting, but happy for me all the same.  So much strength.  That has been the only moment I was stronger than him, and I have not had that moment sense.  He destroyed the monster that I survived under.

I care for my wife, and I’m sure Kakarot cares for his harpy as well.  They are so fragile.  Sometimes I fear touching Bulma.  I’m aware of how easily I could break her.  She does not look at me with repulsion or pity.  Granted she knows very little of my nature.  I cannot touch her as I would like to, and she lacks the ability to touch me as my nature desires.  I cannot help my submissive tendencies. 

After we have sex I allow myself to lay my head on her chest content with knowing my action is subtle enough to not give myself away.  She doesn’t mind if I’m curled against her side, and she doesn’t question it.  I cannot give her an answer. 

Just wait Kakarot.  Years.  I have already waited for you, years; I will continue waiting.  Training to pass the time, to stay on level with you.  I will never surpass you.  Not truly.  I cannot fight my nature, and you cannot fight yours.  You will stay with your harpy that you do not desire.  You will stay with her but spend your time by my side.  Sparing with me just to satisfy your urge to touch me.  You cannot fight your nature.  When the time comes I will tell you.  You will accept me.  You will finally understand.  Saiyans live such long lives.  Wait just a bit longer my mate.  Just a bit longer and I will show you how our natures compliment.  A submissive and a dominant. 

I hate waiting.

One day I’ll have to tell you exactly what your name means.  Can you wait until then my Kakarot?  Will you laugh.  Will you be embarrassed to find what I have been calling you all these years?  You have only ever had one name.  Your wife and all of your friends can call you by that fake name you carry.  I’m content being the only one.  Kakarot.  My love.  I was a child.  Too young to know what is or isn’t a good name for someone, but I knew that you were my love. 

Humans live such short lives.  I will continue waiting.  Continue lusting.  Continue sharing a bed with a woman who knows my love for her is shallow because that is what you are doing.  When my time for waiting is over.  I’m going to show you love that only Saiyans know.  I’m going to show you how deep love between mates can be.  I’m going to make it where you will never let me go.  Then.  Then.  I don’t know.  I don’t know what will happen then, but.  I guess.  I have plenty of time to figure out. 


End file.
